Many devices include a fingerprint sensor to provide a degree of security for the device. Specifically, a device such as a cellular phone or other portable device can include a fingerprint sensor to enable the user to lock the device and then subsequently unlock the device by having their fingerprint scanned by the fingerprint sensor. If the fingerprint matches the fingerprint profile stored on the device, the device will be unlocked. If, on the other hand, the fingerprint does not match the fingerprint profile stored on the device, the device cannot be unlocked.
Typically, fingerprint sensors are located somewhere on the housing of the device. For example, many cellular phones include a fingerprint sensor located on what can be considered as the bezel of the device, outside the display active area. Doing so consumes device real estate and can reduce the display size.